The Two Prophets of Dark Predictions
by Anti-Dimentio-chan
Summary: EDIT:A few years after Dimentio escaped the Underwhere,he was split in two and got himself a little brother.Now the two Bros have found an evil book called The Dark Predictions....full summary inside Oc/Oc R


A.N.: Hi, this is my first story in the Mario category that will have chapters. I think that it will mainly revolve around Dimentio, OCs, and my OCs. So…yeah…

I own nothing but My OCs. Other OCs belong to their respective owners.

*And BTW I made Dimentio 19 in this story, me 15, my friend 14, and Anti 16 ½.*

----------------------------------Prophecies and random weirdness-------------------------------

Chapter 1: Taken to be minions.

I yelled at Reina from across the hall in my school. We rushed off to lunch and we both were holding our binders close to us. I had a Shonen Jump in my binder and I set it down next to hers on the floor of the cafeteria. We got our food and sat down with our usual group of friends. We chatted on and on about random things, such as how Michael Jackson is Orochimaru, and how Bleach rules.

-----------Meanwhile in Castle Dimentio… ----------------------------

Dimentio was reading the Dark Predictions, a book that was like the Dark Prognosticus but not quite.

He looked at a page where it said "The one shall find two girls, they will be obvious to him, and they will have a high magical aura, these shall be the two prophets that shall decide what will happen in the future." "What is that supposed to mean…ANTI!!! Get in here!!!" Dimentio yelled.

A younger boy peeked around a corner, he had strips of Black and Purple hair on his right side, the rest was white, he had a pocky stick hanging out of his mouth as usual. "What is it Dimentio-sama?" He asked, as he ate the biscuit stick.

"We're finally going to go get the two prophets that will help us. Let's get going." Dimentio answered, he snapped his fingers and teleported the dark book away. Anti-Dimentio looked at him and tripped over the carpet.

"I'm ok!" came his voice, muffled from the carpet. Dimentio did a face palm. "Imbecile…" he muttered under his breath and teleported them both away.

-----------With both Dimentios, back at my school -------------------

(Narrator's POV)

They hovered and became invisible so none of the noisy eating kids would notice them. They looked around at all teens, wondering if they could be the ones. They finally froze in their tracks when they heard one thing.

"And you know what? Dimentio and Anti-Dimentio are even better!"

They looked and saw that the noise was coming from a girl with pink and brown hair. She was showing a group of kids a well sketched anime picture of them. They blinked and grinned evilly at each other. They floated a bit close to the group of teens, seeing what they'd say next.

"Oh yeah! And you would marry one or the other wouldn't you?" The girl that was sitting next to her chimed. She shook her head.

"Dimentio is too evil to have my heart. Anti-kun is nice, so if I saw him, I would hand my heart to him." She replied matter of factly. Anti could feel his face become warm. Dimentio blinked. Well, she was one, but who was the other?

"Ooh, look at me! My name is Arekushi! And I have a Jester and OC fetish!" The girl next to her teased and the first prophet-Arekushi- punched her arm hard.

"I FREAKING DO NOT." She stated and went back to eating her food. Dimentio and Anti's faces felt warm and they gaped at the girls. Those two were it, they had high magical aura once the two decided to stop eavesdropping.

-------Going home… -----------------------

The two followed the Prophets, or Arekushi and Reina, to Arekushi's house. Once they were there they silently teleported inside, while the two girls took off their shoes in the hallway/ porch.

They ran inside and Arekushi opened a door, leading to a staircase. They sprinted upstairs and the two followed. Arekushi bolted out of a room and into the bathroom, carrying something pink, black and blue. They both blinked and waited until she came out, and she was wearing a Japanese style shirt. She also had a sort of black short like pants, and black hello kitty knee high socks, but the cats head was hidden by her pants. Anti tried to prevent himself from either A. Glomping her, or B. Having a nose bleed. He finally got himself to calm down and they floated into the room that she had gone into. It was a light sea green and she was sitting on her bed, taking turns playing Wii with Reina, the other prophet.

The two snuck a look at what they were playing and Dimentio saw himself on the screen. His theme song came on and Arekushi fell back on her bed. "I love this song…y'know..? If Anti or Dimentio were here, I'd help them destroy any person who got in their way." She punched a Yoshi toy. Dimentio and Anti wanted to take their chances and made themselves visible.

"You were saying what now…hmm??" Dimentio said as he and Anti floated down to the floor. The two gaped at them. "But…you...And…OH, I'M HAVING A DREAM…" Reina did a face palm.

"I…I don't think we can have the same dream Reina…." Arekushi said as her jaw dropped. The other two smirked.

"Why are you so surprised? You seem to know us well enough." Anti said as he ate a Laffy Taffy. She blushed. "Alright...If you two are really it…do what you two do best." Arekushi challenged. They shrugged and did what they could always do: Flipped Dimensions, turned visible and invisible, teleported, levitated. As soon as they finished, Arekushi began to cry.

"Oh…Anti-kun…I always wanted to see you in real life…" She said as she jumped up into Anti's arms. He blushed from the contact and looked at his other half. Dimentio snickered and shrugged. Reina just stared.

After Arekushi got off of Anti Reina screamed.

"OH MAI GAWD YOUR TRUE LOVE HAS COME TO YOU AT LAST, HOW ARE YOU PREVENTING YOURSELF FROM MAKING OUT WITH HIM?!?!!?!?!"

Arekushi blushed furiously and hit Reina on the head with the Wii controller.

"I'm not like that. And besides, Anti's a free guy; he can choose any girl he likes." She said and emphasized the "Likes"

Anti sweat dropped and Dimentio started laughing. Arekushi and Reina stared at them.

When they finally quit being so weird, Dimentio said what they were there for.

"You two are prophets…and we want you to join our side." He stated. Arekushi and Reina blinked.

"Alright! But can you clone us so we can pretend we never left??" Arekushi asked as she stood up off her bed. Dimentio looked at her; Anti looked at her with lust in his eyes…probably the candy or hormones. Dimentio got pissed off at him and hit him on the head. He snapped his fingers and two clones of Arekushi and Reina popped up. Reina laughed and poked 'herself'. And Arekushi did the same. They were laughing evilly at their weirdness. Anti began saying random quotes from famous online fads. Dimentio got mad at everyone. "CAN YOU GUYS BE QUIET?!"

They all turned around and looked at him.

"Yo, Dimentio! We're real happy for you and we'll let you finish but Kefka is the original jester of all time. ALL TIME."

-----My POV--------

Then we were laughing on the floor. Dimentio groaned and teleported us all to the castle. Reina and I gaped at the castle. "Oh my dear Vasto Lorde, it looks like how I drew it…" I said as I became wide eyed.

Dimentio raised an eyebrow and Anti smiled warmly. I smiled back at him. Reina was listening to her iPod. And just as soon as we got in the castle, Reina whispered in my ear: "I think Anti likes you!"

"I really hope so…" I replied as I giggled.

We were both wandering around with the two Dimentios and came into a big meeting room. I saw a few random minions and a particular Flipsidian girl with two ponytails. "A-Amore…" I choked out. She blinked and looked at me. "Do I know you?" She asked and I pulled out a piece of paper.

"I knew you lived in this world for real!!!You're kind of like my best friend next to Reina!" I chimed happily. The piece of paper had a concept and profile for Amore. She froze as if remembering something.

"I REMEMBER YOU AREKU!!!" She said and hugged me. Reina hugged both of us and when we all let go, we laughed. I think I was going to like life as a villain.

--------------------Author's Note------------------------------------

Ok, This is sort of based on a story I was making up for SPM4, it's not though, but the real one is that me and Reina are princesses who come and serve Dimentio and Anti marries me and I'm not sure who Reina gets married to yet…but it's **NOT ** Dimentio. Review if you want, BUT PLEASE NO FLAMES. I worked very hard on this. I think I might not be able to type for a while after this. Constructive Criticism is welcome though!!!


End file.
